


沉山

by Phi_lia



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_lia/pseuds/Phi_lia
Summary: 微博：najzhsms
Relationships: Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico, Woo Jiho | Zico/Others
Kudos: 4





	沉山

1、  
“你说什么？”  
“……”  
“旻浩，我们真的不能在一起。”  
“为什么啊，你明明那么喜欢我，我也那么喜欢你。”  
“……你长大之后会明白的。”  
并且会因此而感谢我。  
禹智皓稍稍一用力，就挣脱了宋旻浩的手，从他的怀里钻了出来，大步向练习室走去，头也不回。  
月末考核就在明天了，得赶紧催成员加紧训练才行。  
宋旻浩看着他的背影，脸上没什么神采，过了半晌才把自己挪到桌子边，拎起水杯就开始灌。里面似乎没有水了，也可能还有薄薄的几滴，无所谓，他只是觉得现在必须得做点什么。  
骗子。  
长大个什么，你自己明明也没有二十岁。

2、  
第二天，宋旻浩没有来练习室，其他成员着急得不行，素来和他关系挺好的禹智皓倒是十分镇定。表志勋问，知道旻浩哥在哪吗，他摇摇头，说不知道，脸上一派平静模样。  
等啊等，等来的是宋旻浩退出stardom的消息。  
老板来练习室宣布这个消息时，房间里充满了此起彼伏的惊讶声音，有忧，有喜（毕竟有力的竞争对手这就没了一个了）。只是可怜了表志勋，他先是不可置信，接着拿起手机打了个电话，然后便是一整天的郁郁寡欢。禹智皓倒是仍然很镇定，没什么变化。老板进来时他在喝水，表志勋打完电话后他还在喝水。水杯很大，是不锈钢制品，完全不透明。拎起来喝水时恰好能把脸整个挡住。任谁在哪个角度看，也不可能看清他此刻的表情。  
大家都在忙着消化这个消息，只有朴经注意到了他的不正常，托起他的手又拍起背来轻轻安慰：“没事，可能只是找到了更好的出路。”  
是的，一定会是更好的出路。

3、  
后来的很多事情都发生得很快，作为艺人，而且是负责团内团外制作的艺人，禹智皓总是很忙。日夜颠倒通宵加班算什么，年轻嘛，总是可以再拼一拼。于是就出来很多歌。有火的，有不火的；有费尽心思改了几年的，也有满打满算就写了半小时的。都挺好的，禹智皓自己很满意，算是没有辜负那么多年的努力。有奖就上台拿，尽管有时只是在背黑锅，发言时都一脸错愕自称不应该；没奖时就尽力演出，也不错，他喜欢舞台，舞台也对他很好。  
接到smtm4邀约时他知道宋旻浩会去，但还是不假思索地答应了。上次见他，似乎已经是很多年前。听说他在YG待遇也不是很好，见一见安慰他一下也好。  
事情出乎意料地顺利。  
没拿冠军，但比拿了冠军还要好。名利双收，他和宋旻浩都。  
他们之前仿佛从来没有过隔阂，合作时不需要讨论很久就能得出双方都满意的点子。okdk的反响好得出奇，全韩国上下，可能不会唱，但总能来几句副歌。这个热潮甚至延续到了17年，在台上唱okdk，在台下宋旻浩默契满分地接住了他扔的麦时，禹智皓甚至有一种错觉，他此时此刻，幸福无比。  
但怎么可能当一切都没发生过。  
在卫生间被宋旻浩抓住手臂时，禹智皓开始预感到有什么不对。他低头继续努力地整理自己的衣服，等宋旻浩开口。  
“我知道你这些年都和谁睡。”开了，贴在他鬓边，语气平淡，内容却仿佛劈下惊雷。禹智皓抖了一下，还是不说话。  
“申孝燮、郑东旭、权革，还有权……”停顿了一下，没有再说。  
“你好脏啊，和那么多人睡都不找个固炮的吗？”  
“前几天那个老板他行吗？都四十多五十的人了，还能勃起吗？给了你什么好处，怎么就那么不要脸地贴上去了。”  
禹智皓冷静地把宋旻浩的手掰了下来，审视他良久，只觉得他眼眶要红不红的，表情看上去还可以，但是眉头紧促，嘴唇被咬得发紫，便不禁心软了，重又拉起他的手：“旻浩，你醉了，我打电话让昇润带你回去吧。”  
“少来这套，我说的有错吗？你回答我，有错吗？？”  
“你不知道自己在说什么，快走吧，趁我还没生气之前。”  
“你还是和以前一样。”宋旻浩忽然笑了一下。  
“当年你说，队内不能谈恋爱，会影响工作质量，老板经纪人粉丝也很容易就能看出来。你说我们算个什么呀，每天除了练习之外什么也不干。要是不能出道，一辈子或许就这样了。”  
“你很爱工作，当然，这是应该的，休息就会被淹没，你说的确实很对。只要和事业有关，你总是很冷静、聪明。”  
“但是除此之外呢？”  
“你说队内不能谈恋爱，那fanxy child又算什么？凭什么他们可以我就……”  
“我们只是聚在一起随便玩玩的朋友，不是偶像团……”  
“那我现在总可以了吧？我不在你的团队里，外面的人以为我们关系好，不会怀疑的。”  
说罢他就凑上去，狠狠地拽了禹智皓的头发一下，复又把他往墙上摔。禹智皓猝不及防，瞬间便痛呼出声，只是还没把嘴张开几秒，就被另一张嘴堵住了。  
确实是悠远携美的吻。  
美化一下的话。  
禹智皓只是感觉自己似乎不能呼吸了，宋旻浩咬他咬得很紧，一丝缝隙也没有留。可能出血了，可能也没有。在神智收束回来的第一秒，禹智皓就猛地推了宋旻浩一下。毫无疑问，他跌坐在地上，但还在笑。一边拿袖子擦脸，一边还在笑。  
“昇润说他到了，我去找他，你就在这等吧。”强压下情绪，禹智皓分出最后的一点理智，挤出一句话。  
“那你找呗。”  
“去找他们呗。”  
“做妓女好玩你就继续做啊，只要你不嫌恶心。”  
“你知道吗我现在觉得你真的恶心又好笑，随便和谁都能上床，却和爱的人以兄弟相称……”宋旻浩还在笑，眼角却挂着泪，脸上的表情也是明明白白的怨恨。  
禹智皓这时忽然觉得，终于松了一口气，那么多年背负的重担，在此刻终于卸下了。  
宋旻浩最后张开口，无声地说了一句什么。但禹智皓看懂了，他说，婊子。  
他头也不回，走得越来越快。

4、  
自从上次之后，宋旻浩再也没有理过他。  
隔天发去的关心电话没接通，第二天的也没有，第三天、第四天………  
然后禹智皓发现自己被拉黑了。  
禹智皓发现宋旻浩的气质从那时开始变了，清颓消瘦了许多，或许是因为南太铉的离队，又或许是……  
反正再也没有当年的元气。  
他的直播他看了，他看他画画，觉得很好。听说他得了恐慌症，切号在ins下留言。  
毕竟还是和当年一样，是柔软敏感的弟弟啊。  
韩国娱乐圈还是小，他们大大小小又无可避免地有了几次合作，反响仍然不错，于是又渐渐地有了正常交流，不多，但勉强能寒暄，都很默契地装作什么也没有发生。节目主持人戏谑地问他，和宋旻浩之间是不是有点尴尬。他只是摇头，笑笑说怎么可能，旻浩是我最疼爱的弟弟。  
是啊，从头到尾他都是最疼爱的弟弟，然后就没有别的了。  
禹智皓仍然笑得很开心。

5、  
听说宋旻浩交到了女朋友，禹智皓第一时间发了消息去祝贺。  
“是个大美女吧？不错啊，好好对人家。”  
“你怎么知道得那么快？”  
“大家都知道了，我能不清楚嘛kkkk”  
长久的沉默，没有回复，对话框有三分之二都是空的，禹智皓第一次知道，白色作为底色竟然也能如此之明晃晃。  
是真的很好，也是真心的祝贺。自己这辈子怕是没救了，但不必把旻浩也拖下水，守着一个没有希望的人，等于自己也没了希望。  
不应如此自私，更何况，他知道自己更想要的是什么，而这一点牺牲，其实也可以忍受。  
koz马上就要签第一位艺人了，要抓紧时间继续工作。  
他扔下手机，又走进了工作室。

6、  
入伍的前几天宋旻浩突然把禹智皓叫到了家里，美其名曰是送行饭。禹智皓思考了两下，觉得并没有不去的理由。  
进去时映入眼帘的就是一桌子小菜，还带着塑料包装盒，不知道是叫的外卖还是自己做的，不过也无所谓，能吃就行。  
禹智皓努力扒饭，宋旻浩就坐在他对面，但只直勾勾地盯着他，一言不发。他的神色并不凝重，但禹智皓总感觉有什么东西压在了自己身上。  
打破尴尬的沉默，禹智皓率先开口。  
“你不吃……”  
又硬生生地被打断了。  
宋旻浩仍然直勾勾地盯着他，表情是从未有过的全神贯注和认真。  
他开口。  
“你说，要是当年我再不要命一点直接把你强奸了，现在的结果会不会有所不同。”  
就算是禹智皓，也被他的这番说辞震住了，有大概二十秒，他连基本的咀嚼都忘了。  
“不要想了，反正也回不去当年。”沉默半晌，禹智皓随便敷衍道。  
“也是，回不去了。”  
说罢宋旻浩拿起放在旁边的手机，挪了个位置，随意给他拍了张照，顺手就发给了他，整套动作一气呵成，毫无停顿。  
“拿去发ins吧，我先走了，你吃完饭不用收拾，直接走就行。”  
宋旻浩头也不回。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：najzhsms


End file.
